


head over heels

by waveydnp



Series: waveydaysFICS [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Tour Fic, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: dan and phil help each other unwind after their london show





	head over heels

**Author's Note:**

> yay it's another waveydays! go check out ashley's fic @iihappydaysii

“I need a shower.”

Phil laughs. He's only just closed the front door behind them and Dan’s already kicking off his shoes impatiently. Phil’s a little drunk and Dan’s a lot exhausted. Usually he’s wired after a show, bouncing around for at least an hour afterwards, riding the high of a successful performance and the cheers of an adoring crowd.

They’d long since passed that window of adrenaline fueled hyperactivity and now they’re just tired. They’re back in London and they had friends and family in the audience. They’d all gone out afterwards for celebratory drinks, and maybe Phil had had one too many pina coladas, and maybe that’s why he’s actually a little more drunk than he is tired.

It’d been a fun night. It’s only been a week of shows so far, so the bone deep fatigue hasn’t come close to settling in yet, and the joy of sharing this adventure with his partner in crime is still fresh and vibrant and all consuming. So yeah, he’d gone a little overboard with the cocktails tonight. He’d drank and laughed in the dim lighting of the corner booth, his eyes glued to Dan’s face, hand cupping Dan’s thigh under the table the whole time, inching up higher and higher as the night progressed.

Now it’s late and Phil is horny and he tells Dan as much. “Can’t you just wait til tomorrow? I want you.”

Dan shakes his head. “I’m sweaty and gross.”

Phil looks at him carefully, studying his face and the way his curls are extra curly from the moisture of the night’s efforts. Dan always does sweat more than Phil does, but he definitely doesn’t look gross.

Phil follows him as he makes his way up the stairs to the big bathroom. “I don’t mind, you know. I kinda like when you taste salty,” he says cheekily.

Dan stops midway up the stairs, turning to give Phil an incredulous look. “Who says you get to taste me tonight?”

Phil pouts. “You’re supposed to be a flirty drunk.”

Dan turns back around, but he reaches his hand back for Phil to take. “I’m not drunk, you spoon. Don’t wanna be hung over on the train tomorrow.”

Phil frowns. He hadn’t thought of that. “Oh. Bollocks.” He gets so northern when he’s tipsy.

Dan giggles. He loves a northern Phil.

He leads Phil to the bathroom. “You gonna join me, then?” he asks, already pulling his jumper up over his head.

The thing about Phil is that he’s just as flirty a drunk as Dan ever was— possibly even more so. The sight of Dan rosy cheeked and shirtless is too much to resist and he pushes him up against the wall, wasting no time pressing his lips to Dan’s neck.

“You gonna blow me in the shower?” he mumbles against Dan’s skin.

“Not a fucking chance, mate. I’m not eighteen anymore, my knees would be shattered after. Plus you’d probably just slip and fall and break your head open and then I’d have to do the tour all alone and it wouldn’t really be the same without you.”

Phil just makes a pathetic whiny noise low in throat and Dan pushes him off, laughing. “You’re just a big baby, aren’t you? Arms up.”

Phil lifts his arms and Dan pulls his shirt off. “Just shower with me now and then we won’t have to do it in the morning.”

“But what if I wanna make a mess of you tonight?” Phil asks, his hands working clumsily to get Dan’s belt unbuckled.

“Then you’re gonna have to get me clean first.” Dan is smiling fondly, pushing Phil’s useless hands off his belt and getting the job done himself.

He strips them both down with the hands of someone who know how to use them. Phil is jealous. His hands never seem to do what he wants them to do.

“Let’s do this quick,” Phil says, stepping into the shower the moment Dan’s got the water on.

“We could just do shower wanks,” Dan offers.

Phil pouts again. “I don’t want something quick and boring.”

Dan steps into the shower too and pulls the curtain tighter to the wall. “Wow, thanks, Phil.”

“You know what I mean.”

Dan reaches for the Colour Vive. “You mean you wanna fuck me.”

“Is that bad?” He reaches out and pulls Dan closer, so their chests are pressed together. He slides his hands down Dan’s back to cup Dan’s ass, to squeeze the soft wet cheeks.

Dan hums, fitting his face in between Phil’s head and shoulders, wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck. “I guess not.”

“It’s been a while,” Phil murmurs, pushing Dan’s body tighter against his. Neither of them are hard yet but it’s still nice to feel Dan’s soft cock pressing into his.

“‘Cause you’re lazy.”

Phil leans down and bites into Dan’s shoulder. “You know you could top every once in a while too. It’s been even longer since we did that.”

“Yeah ‘cause I’m even lazier than you,” Dan says before letting out a little moan as Phil slips a finger between his cheeks and drags it lightly over his rim.

It’s true, they’ve both been particularly lazy about sex lately. They do it every single day at least once, but usually it’s just sleepy handjobs before they get up in the morning and before they fall asleep at night. They haven’t even been able to coax each other into blowjobs in weeks and Phil is feeling deprived.

“That feels good,” Dan breathes.

Phil smiles knowing he’s gotten Dan onboard even though he’s sleepy and probably just wants to melt into the nice big bed they’ve been missing. He promises himself he’ll make it good for Dan tonight. He deserves it. They both deserve some hot loving sex after working so hard and Phil’s determined they’re going to get it.

“Let’s get clean so we can go get dirty,” Phil says.

They take turns washing each other’s hair and lathering soap on each other’s bodies. Dan insists on washing a certain area himself so Phil gets out first and wraps himself up in two towels.

“Don’t take too long,” he says as he steps out of the bathroom, but just the thought of a squeaky clean Dan ass makes his dick twitch. It really has been way too long.

He’s stark naked and lying flat on his back on the bed when Dan enters the room, his own towel wrapped low around his hips. Phil thinks he looks a little extra beautiful tonight, but maybe that’s just the booze talking.

“Are you sad that there’s no spontaneity left in our sex life?” he blurts.

Dan snorts. “No. Are you?”

“Maybe a little. Might be fun sometimes.”

“What about Greece, in the pool?” Dan drops his towel and walks around the side of the bed to the nightstand. He opens the drawer and fishes out the lube, tossing it onto the bed beside Phil.

“Oh yeah. Fuck,” Phil mutters, remembering the sun burning his back as he sat on the edge of the pool, legs in the water and Dan’s mouth wrapped around his cock.

“Bryony’s never gonna forgive us for that one,” Dan says.

Phil’s not thinking about Bryony, he’s still completely fixated on the memory of Dan’s mouth, of his lips and his tongue and his throat and how good he is at using them to make Phil crazy.

“Will you suck me?” he asks, because suddenly he just really really wants that.

“What, now?”

Phil nods, moving his hands up behind his head in preparation.

“I thought we were gonna fuck.”

Phil shrugs. “I want both.”

“You’re a greedy bastard, you know that?” Dan asks, but he’s climbing up onto the bed with a cheeky look on his face and Phil knows he’s going to get exactly what he wants.

Because that’s just how they are. They give each other what the other wants, and they’re happy to do it.

He does get a little surprise though when Dan hitches a leg over Phil’s body to straddle him and he’s facing the wrong direction.

“If you get head then I get rimming,” Dan purrs, getting onto all fours and shuffling back until his ass is right in Phil’s face.

“Win-win,” Phil says, placing a hand on the small of Dan’s back and pushing down so it arches and spreads his cheeks a little. He reaches out with his other hand and fumbles it around the sheets until his fingers close over the small plastic bottle.

He flicks it open with a practiced motion that impresses even himself and coats his whole palm with Tingle. It’s probably too much and Dan will complain because he likes the stretch but that’s one thing Phil rarely indulges. The thought of Dan feeling even a hint of discomfort because of something Phil did is simply unbearable to him.

“Mouth first,” Dan says. Apparently he’d heard the click of the lid opening. “I want more than just prep.”

Phil answers by licking a fat stripe all the way from balls to hole.

“Good boy,” Dan chuckles.

“Shut up and get sucking, Howell.”

Dan leans down and bites the top of Phil’s thigh, but follows it immediately by taking the entirety of Phil’s half hard cock in his mouth.

It feels almost violently amazing and Phil instantly forgets what he’s supposed to be doing. It would seem Dan is content to let Phil have a moment or two of selfishness-- he’s really giving it his all tonight, taking Phil deeper than should be possible for how effortless he makes it seem.

Phil’s not a small man, but Dan has a mouth to match, and he’s using all of it tonight. It’s tight and warm and wet and perfect and Phil’s drink-foggy brain forgets to restrain himself from thrusting up into the irresistible silkiness.

Dan gags and pulls off, pushing down on Phil’s hip to keep him in place. “Oi.”

“Sorry sorry, you’re just so good at that. You ok?”

“I am, but if I’m fucking up the throat I’ve been steaming all week you better get eating.”

Phil giggles. Dan’s mouth is absolutely filthy during sex-- both literally and figuratively. “Sorry, babe. You’re like, distractingly good.”

“I could always stop,” Dan teases.

Again Phil answers by giving Dan what he wants, pulling on Dan’s hip so his ass is up in his face and pressing his tongue against Dan’s taint. “Don’t stop,” Phil mumbles. “Please don’t stop.”

“Then you don’t either,” Dan says, but his voice has already gone husky from the pressure and the rhythm of Phil’s tongue.

Dan doesn’t go as deep after that but Phil doesn’t mind, because it means he focuses more attention on licking and sucking at the head. It feels good but not as all consuming, and that allows him the presence of mind to make sure Dan is feeling good too.

He uses his mouth and his lips and his tongue for as long as he can hold out before bringing his lubed up fingers into play. He loves rimming Dan because he knows Dan loves it, but what Phil really loves is fingering.

They’ve worked out a perfect system by now, one that allows them both to get what they want. It’s simple really-- he does both. He kisses Dan’s cheek as he rubs the slippery pad of his thumb right against the hole, giving Dan a chance to tell Phil he’s not ready or he doesn’t want it or-- whatever.

Dan definitely doesn’t do that, in fact he rocks back into it and says, “Do it.” His words are garbled because he still has Phil’s dick in his mouth but Phil hears it and he understands and he’s ready to feel Dan from the inside.

He starts slow with just the tip of his index finger, but he knows Dan backwards and forwards by now and that means he knows exactly how much Dan can take and how much he genuinely wants to feel the stretch. It’s not long before Phil’s got two fingers buried three knuckles deep inside Dan’s ass. He licks the taut slick skin around his fingers and revels in the noises it elicits from Dan as he continues to suck Phil’s cock with purpose.

What happens next all happens so fast that he barely has time to register what’s actually going on before it’s too late. He curls his fingers, rubbing the pads against Dan’s walls, searching for that particular spot. When he finally finds it he rubs against it mercilessly, which Dan must not have been prepared for because he plunges his mouth down all the way and moans. He moans loud and deep and the vibration on Phil’s cock combined with the very sudden tightness of Dan’s throat around him is too much too fast and he’s coming.

He doesn’t even have time to warn Dan before all the air whooshes from his lungs and his cock pulses on Dan’s tongue. Dan, bless him, doesn’t even attempt to pull off. He braces himself with his hands on Phil’s thighs and swallows down everything Phil empties into his mouth. He even waits until Phil’s body stops tensing before pulling away.

“Phil!” he shrieks, in a tone and cadence usually reserved for hammed up reactions on the gaming channel.

Phil is momentarily stunned, still with his fingers inside of Dan.

“We were supposed to fuck!” Dan whines. “Get your fingers out of me you twat.”

“Sorry,” he says weakly, gently pulling out and propping himself up on his elbows. “Fuck. Sorry. I just-- it’s been so long--”

Dan turns himself around and sits on the tops of Phil’s thighs. “You’re unbelievable, Phil. Jesus.”

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to. I really wanted to fuck you.” Guilt burns his throat, but Dan doesn’t let him feel it for more than a few seconds.

“You’re still going to,” Dan says, hopping off Phil legs. He grabs a pillow and lies down, shoving the pillow under his lower back. He spreads his legs open wide. “Come on, Lester. My turn.”

Phil smiles and fits himself between Dan’s open legs. He’s still a little shaky from his very intense surprise orgasm, but Dan looks so good just open and waiting that he quickly forgets himself. He grabs the lube and drizzles some right onto Dan’s cock and watches it slide down his shaft and onto his balls.

He takes Dan’s cock in his hand pumps slowly, spreading the lube evenly up and down and across the head. Dan closes his eyes and tilts his back and Phil can’t help leaning down to kiss him.

“Good?” he whispers.

Dan nods. “Want your fingers, though. Like before. I’ll wank.”

Phil’s certainly not about to argue with anything Dan asks for right now, so he lets Dan’s cock fall against his belly and returns his fingers to where Dan wants them. Dan bites his lip and moans and it doesn’t take Phil long to find that spot again. He keeps his fingers pushed inside and rubs against it but Dan shakes his head.

“You’re supposed to be fucking me, Phil.”

So he does. He fucks Dan with his fingers and presses his thumb against Dan’s taint and watches mesmerized as Dan tugs at his slippery cock and pants. He squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a string of quick grunted whimpers as he gets close and Phil knows then to stop fucking and push in deep and curl his fingers and rub against his prostate.

When Dan comes he comes hard. Phil loves this part, loves feeling Dan’s orgasm from the inside, knowing he helped get him there. He keeps his fingers inside until Dan nudges him with his knee. He pulls out slowly and carefully, knowing the emptiness feels jarring and a little wrong at first.

He leans down and kisses Dan’s chest before getting up to fetch them a wet cloth and a glass of water. He comes back and cleans Dan up and gently before handing him the water and slipping into bed, pulling the duvet up over the both of them.

They share the water and then snuggle into each other, still naked and skin a little tacky from the exertion.

“Can’t believe you came so early,” Dan grumbles.

Phil buries his face in Dan’s neck. “Trust me, no one is more disappointed than me. We have to try again tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow we’ll be on a train to Scotland.”

“Perfect. We can dirty the hotel sheets and not worry about cleaning them up afterwards.”

“Well you’re definitely not getting head first.” His words are teasing but he brushes Phil’s hair up and over and presses a tender kiss to his forehead.

“I’m really sorry I arsed it up but I still liked it. A lot,” Phil murmurs.

“I did too. I like everything we do. Doesn’t mean I’m not gonna make fun of your for weeks though.”

“It’s better than like, not being able to get it up or something though, right? Like if anything it’s a compliment.”

Dan chuckles. “Next time you can compliment me with your actual cock in my ass, Phil.”

“Well…” He tries to think of a retort but his mind is blank so he reverts to the old classic of, “your mum.”

“No, she’s not invited,” Dan says.

“I’m going to sleep now,” Phil says, turning over onto his side and leaning back into Dan’s chest. “Goodnight.”

Dan curls his body around Phil’s, not unlike a backpack. “Night.”

It hadn’t exactly gone as planned, but it was still a nice way to spend their last night at home.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi and maybe like and reblog on tumblr :) @waveydnp


End file.
